1200
by IvyFawkes
Summary: Emmett Cullen pensó que pasar Halloween con sus amigos en una habitación que se decía estaba embrujada sería buena idea. Los relatos que se contaban acerca de ella nunca fueron comprobados, pero eso no quería decir que no habían ocurrido. ¿Qué pasará cuando las peores pesadillas de los seis chicos se materialicen y no puedan salir de la temida habitación 1200?


_OS beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad. __Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Summary:** _Emmett Cullen pensó que pasar Halloween con sus amigos en una habitación que se decía estaba embrujada sería buena idea. Los relatos que se contaban acerca de ella nunca fueron comprobados, pero eso no quería decir que no habían ocurrido. ¿Qué pasará cuando las peores pesadillas de los seis chicos se materialicen y no puedan salir de la temida habitación 1200?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia está basada en 1408 de Stephen King. Tomé la idea y la transformé, así que la trama tampoco me pertenece del todo._

* * *

**1200.**

**Edward POV.**

—No creo que sea buena idea —exclamó Bella y se abrazó más cerca de mí.

—Emmett, las chicas no se sienten a gusto con esto —murmuró Jasper, viendo cómo Alice le daba una mirada desconfiada al hotel.

—¡Oh! No sean aguafiestas, ¡será genial!, ¿ustedes creen en todos los mitos? ¡Son mentiras! —bramó Emmett, haciendo que Rosalie rodara los ojos.

Al parecer, Rosalie no tenía inconveniente en pasar la noche en esa habitación. Y no es como si yo lo tuviera, pero Bella no estaba cómoda con ello y yo no quería que se sintiera así. Por otra parte estaba Alice, ella tampoco se sentía muy a gusto.

El recepcionista del hotel nos miró con exasperación. Un grupo de chicos discutiendo en su lobby no era la escena que ningún encargado quería en una noche tan movida como lo era Halloween, con los salones del hotel atestados gracias a las fiestas de disfraces y las suites llenas por la misma razón, la gente deambulaba de aquí a allá llevando, entre muchas otras cosas, litros y litros de alcohol.

—Uhm, entonces… ¿tomarán la habitación? —preguntó mientras nos observaba casi con malicia, como si supiera que todo lo que decían de la 1200 era verdad.

—Sí.

—No.

Respondieron Emmett y Bella al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Belly, no pasará nada. No seas cobarde —exclamó él y Bella me miró en busca de ayuda.

—No, Emmett. Creo que ambos pasaremos —expliqué y él bufó negando con la cabeza.

—En serio Emmett, no creo que sea buena idea —secundó Jasper.

—¡Vamos, es Halloween!, disfrutemos de la noche. No dejaremos que nos pase nada, ¿por favor? —suplicó, haciendo un puchero exagerado.

—Emm…

—¡Sí, la tomamos! —exclamó Rosalie, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Casi le arrebató la llave al recepcionista y se la tendió a Emmett.

—No —protestó Bella—, yo en serio no quiero qued…

Y de la nada, Emmett tomó a mi novia, la cargó sobre su hombro y corrió rumbo al elevador riendo, casi disfrutando de los gritos histéricos de Bella.

—¡Emmett! ¡Suéltame, por favor! —Salí de mi trance cuando noté aquel tono de súplica en los gritos de Bells, ella no estaba bromeando, en serio tenía miedo.

Corrí detrás de ellos, pero las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado. Presioné casi con histeria el botón del elevador de al lado y fulminé a Rosalie con la mirada cuando escuché sus risas burlonas.

—¡Vamos! Fue divertido, ¿a que sí? —inquirió y yo casi, por primera vez en mi vida, golpeo a una mujer.

—¡Ver a mi novia asustada no es divertido, Rosalie!, ¡ella en serio tiene miedo, joder! —expliqué, dándole una patada a la puerta, haciendo que se abriera. Rápidamente presioné el botón con el número doce. Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se metieron conmigo.

Jasper regañaba a Rosalie y Alice se mantenía en silencio. Yo sólo quería darle un gran puñetazo a Emmett y abrazar a mi Bells hasta que se calmara.

Al llegar a nuestro piso escuché la risa de Emmett y vimos como abría la puerta, entrando y llevándose a Bella con él.

—¡No! ¡Emmett, bájame ya! ¡Por favor!

_Mierda._

Él sólo se reía y Rosalie temblaba, debido a las risitas que estaba conteniendo, pero yo ya había escuchado el llanto de Bella y no estaba para nada contento. Corrí a la habitación y entré justo a tiempo para ver cómo Emmett la dejaba en el piso. Cuando pasé por su lado le di un empujón y abracé a Bella, ella enseguida se aferró a mí, tratando de controlar su llanto.

Estaba muy asustada.

—¿Eres idiota, Emmett? ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —cuestionó Jasper. Bella hipaba y yo acariciaba su cabello, dejándole pequeños besos en la sien.

Fue Rosalie quien respondió a la acusación de Jasper.

—Oh, Jazzy. Ya basta, no fue para tanto, ¿verdad, Bella? —Aunque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pude notar como mi novia fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia.

—Vámonos de aquí, esto es simplemente estúpido —gruñó Alice, dirigiéndose a la puerta y sólo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada, no obstante, la preocupación creció cuando Alice giró la perilla y la puerta no se abrió.

Alice intentó una vez más. Nada.

—¡Emmett! Si esta es otra de tus estúpidas bromas, déjame decirte que es suficiente —bramé, abriéndome paso para llegar a la puerta e intentar abrirla.

Después de que la manija no cedió, le siguieron los golpes, hasta que unos bracitos me detuvieron.

—Te vas a lastimar —murmuró Bella.

—Pero tenemos que salir —di otro golpe a la puerta—. No pasaremos la noche aquí.

Miré la habitación… Tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal, era lujosa y sofisticada. Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban instalados en el salón, había una ventana en la pared detrás del sillón, y dos habitaciones se extendían a los lados.

—Rose y yo nos quedaremos aquí —sentenció Emmett—. El sofá es muy cómodo —exclamó y comenzó a brincar de manera infantil.

—Bella y tú pueden quedarse en la habitación de la derecha y Alice con Jazz en la de la izquierda —sugirió Rosalie, mientras Alice la miraba mal.

—¿Qué te dice que pasaremos la noche aquí, Rose? —gruñó Al.

—Oh, vamos, relájense un poco. No va a pasar nada, mañana sólo habrá sido una aventura de la cual nos reiremos.

Bella bufó y se apretó más contra mí.

Ella aún tenía miedo.

Decidí que era mejor relajarse un poco, tal vez después podría abrir la puerta y salir de aquí. Nos quedamos en la sala y nos quitamos los abrigos, encendimos la televisión y vimos una película de terror, mientras Rosalie y Emmett no dejaban de molestar sobre cuán fácil había sido convencernos de quedarnos aquí.

Bella no se separó de mí en ningún momento… En ningún momento, hasta que se levantó y sacudió su blusa de manga larga, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, llamando la atención de todos.

—Está caliente aquí adentro, ¿no? —cuestionó Bella desde la cocina.

Emmett soltó una risotada, pero le dio la razón. Parecía que el aire acondicionado no estaba funcionando y, aunque afuera prácticamente estaba todo congelado, la habitación estaba inusualmente caliente, incluso con la ventana abierta.

Extraño.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me acerqué a Bella, que le daba leves golpecitos al termostato.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien? —preguntó, echándose aire con la mano y yo asentí.

—Sí, creo que sí, podríamos deshidratarnos si pasamos mucho tiempo así.

Vi esa como una oportunidad para largarnos de aquí. Tal vez cuando el técnico subiera podríamos salir, o simplemente inventar una tonta excusa para pasar la noche en una habitación en donde Bella se sintiese cómoda.

—Llamaremos para que venga el técnico —anuncié mientras me acercaba al teléfono.

Marqué el número de recepción y nadie atendió. Fruncí el ceño cuando tampoco contestaron al segundo intento.

_¿Qué mierda?_

—Tal vez están muy ocupados, llamaremos después —dijo Rosalie, devolviendo su vista al televisor.

…...

**Bella POV.**

—Iré al baño —anuncié. No quería, había retrasado el viaje al baño durante la última hora, pero mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar.

No tenía que preocuparme por nada, llevábamos un buen tiempo en la habitación y todo iba bien. Incluso por un minuto me había olvidado de las cosas que se decían de dicho sitio.

Pude haberle dicho a Edward que me esperara afuera, pero el lugar no era enorme y no me perdería, nada pasaría en el trayecto del salón al baño y no quería parecer una puta cobarde, tampoco quería escuchar a Rosalie o Emmett burlarse de mí.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me dispuse a hacer mis necesidades. Al terminar, deshice el bonito moño del papel higiénico y arranqué un trozo. Mi vejiga y yo estábamos bien otra vez.

Sólo cuando me lavaba las manos frente al gran espejo, pude admirar la belleza del baño. El hotel era muy hermoso y la habitación también, ¿de qué servía negarlo? Incluso el baño era bello, era algo difícil creer en todas esas historias que contaban por ahí al ver que el lugar en cuestión era lujoso, pulcro y bonito. Cerré el grifo y al elevar la vista pegué un salto.

_Mierda._

Giré sobre mis talones y ya no había nada. Entonces volví a mirar al espejo, nada.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —susurré, podría jurar que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

_¡Había alguien ahí! _

Rápidamente salí del baño y respiré hondo, pudo haber sido mi imaginación, ¿verdad?, papá dice que a veces la mente juega malas pasadas.

—Nena, ¿pasa algo? —cuestionó Edward, mirándome preocupado, yo negué con la cabeza—. Estás muy pálida.

—Eres tan romántico, Edward —canturreó Rose.

Yo negué con la cabeza una vez más.

—No es nada… ¿Ya volviste a llamar? —Edward frunció el ceño y miró a Jazz.

—Jazz lo intentó, pero nadie respondió.

Bufé y decidí intentarlo yo misma.

Levanté el teléfono y al ponerlo en mi oído una voz me sorprendió.

—Tic tac, Bella —susurraron al otro lado de la línea.

Solté el teléfono y este cayó al suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido, inmediatamente me alejé de él, como si eso fuera a protegerme.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward mientras me tomaba por los hombros—. Bella, mi nena, ¿qué pasó?

No le respondí a Edward, ni a Jazz o Alice. Miré a Rosalie y Emmett, sintiendo como la furia surgía desde mi interior.

—¡Basta!, ¡ya es suficiente! —chillé desesperada.

—¿Qué?

—_¿Tic tac, Bella_? —cité a la voz del teléfono y un estremecimiento me recorrió—. ¡El teléfono ni siquiera sonó y ese hombre ya estaba hablando!, muy ingenioso, ahora dennos la llave y déjennos salir.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? —exigió saber Edward.

—Había un hombre en la línea y él dijo mi nombre. _Tic tac, Bella_. Mierda, yo…

—¿Un hombre?

Me zafé del agarre de Edward.

—¡Eso dije!, sólo quiero salir de aquí.

—La línea está muerta —anunció Jasper con el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Qué? —Emmett se levantó del sofá y probó el teléfono—, mierda.

—Emmett, dame la llave. Ya.

Él nos miró antes de dirigirse a la puerta, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. La giró y la volvió a girar, pero no abría.

—Mierda, dámela, esto ya no es gracioso. —Edward le arrebató la llave a Emmett e intentó una vez más.

—Emmett, ya es suficiente. Danos la llave correcta —murmuró Jasper.

—¿Qué?, ¡esa es la puta llave! —exclamó y vació sus bolsillos—. ¡Es la que le dieron a Rose!

—Él dice la verdad —defendió Rosalie. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a forcejear con la cerradura.

—Mierda —susurró Alice.

Traté de calmarme y respirar. Esto no me estaba gustando para nada.

—La ventana… —susurró Edward—. ¡Podemos pedir ayuda por la ventana! —dijo y corrió hasta allí, sacó casi medio cuerpo para después comenzar a gritar por ayuda.

—_¡Hey!, ¡ayúdennos, estamos encerrados!_ —gritaba a todo pulmón. Un sonido estruendoso inundó la habitación y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, vi como la ventana se cerraba, dejando atrapada la mano de Edward.

—¡Edward!

—¡Mierda!, ¡ay, joder!, ¡súbela Emmett! —pedía Edward desesperado, Emmett subió la ventana y Edward sacó la mano.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él y tomé una toalla de la mesita.

—Toma, envuélvela —ordené. Edward respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba segura de que no se había roto nada, pero si podía ver mucha sangre y apostaba lo que fuera a que dolía demasiado. Traté de no marearme con la sangre, tenía que estar bien para él.

—Ya está mejor…

—No, vamos a enjuagarla —lo empujé al baño y abrí el grifo. Alice nos acompañó para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

—En serio, estoy bien… —gimió Edward.

—No, yo sé que no lo estás —sentencié.

Ocuparme de limpiar la herida de mi novio me ayudó a olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad en esta misma habitación. Tenía que estar calmada y serena para poder curarlo.

—Bella, trae papel higiénico y humedécelo, sino la toalla le raspará —dijo Alice.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió, cuando ya tenía un buen trozo de papel en la mano, recordé un pequeño detalle. El moño estaba intacto. El papel estaba como nuevo y yo estaba segura de que lo había utilizado hace unos minutos y estaba más segura todavía de que nadie había entrado.

—¿Bella? —Tragué en seco y humedecí el papel antes de pasárselo a Alice.

—Estoy segura que había utilizado el papel higiénico antes, ¿por qué mierda el moño estaba hecho otra vez? —susurré mientras veía cómo Alice limpiaba la herida de la mano de Edward.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y Al se detuvo en seco.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo… Yo usé el papel higiénico cuando vine al baño hace unos minutos y deshice el moñito y ahora está como nuevo, yo…

—Oh, mierda.

_Mierda_ se estaba volviendo nuestra palabra favorita.

Cuando la herida de Edward estaba seca, los tres salimos a reunirnos con los demás.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —fue lo primero que dijo Jazz.

—¿En serio?, ¿cómo mierda no se me ocurrió? ¿Sabías que alguien estuvo en el baño? Nos hizo el gran favor de rehacer el moño del papel higiénico. Escalofriantemente amable —farfulló Edward.

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que hacía más calor. Me quité la blusa de manga larga y me quedé con una de tirantes. Miré la herida de Edward y le tendí mi blusa.

—Póntela amor, esto no te raspará —quité la toalla y envolví su mano en mi blusa.

La preocupación llegó en ese momento y lo abracé con fuerza, tragándome las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Estoy bien bebé, saldremos de aquí, todo va a estar bien.

—¿Qué hay de los móviles?

—No tengo señal —dijo Jazz, sacando su celular. Frunció el ceño y presionó un botón con insistencia—. Ni batería, al parecer.

Todos checamos nuestros móviles y yo bufé al ver que no encendía.

—No enciende, estoy segura de que lo puse a cargar esta tarde —informé.

—El mío está muerto.

—Y el mío tampoco funciona.

—Joder, esto me está dando miedo —gimió Emmett.

—Esto es tu puta culpa, Emmett —gruñó Alice y Jasper la abrazó por los hombros para _calmarla_.

¿Cómo mierda quería que se calmara en estas condiciones?

En ese momento el televisor se encendió y dos personas rubias aparecieron en él, junto con dos niños rubios que saltaban de aquí a allá, riendo dulcemente. ¿Qué era eso?, a simple vista se podía apreciar que era un video casero, pero no veía bien a las personas que aparecían.

—_¡Rosie, Jazz, dejen de correr! _—gritó la hermosa mujer rubia.

En ese momento cuatro cabezas se giraron para mirar a Rosalie y Jasper, la mía incluida. Ellos estaban más pálidos de lo normal y Rose parecía estar en shock.

Esto era muy cruel.

Rosalie y Jasper habían perdido a sus padres cuando tenían cinco años. Ellos habían pasado por un proceso horrible al estar en orfanatos hasta los doce, cuando una buena pareja –los Whitlock-, los adoptaron a ambos. Ellos nos contaron que Rose y Jazz se negaban a separarse. No hablaban nunca de sus padres biológicos y estaba segura de que incluso para Alice y Emmett, parejas de los mellizos, era un tema tabú.

¿Cómo había llegado ese video hasta aquí?, ¿cómo lo habían conseguido?, ¿qué clase de retorcida broma era esta?

Fue Emmett quien reaccionó y pateó la televisión tan fuerte que saltaron chispas, pero el video al fin había parado.

—Rose —susurraron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Jazz la tomó por los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y Emmett se posicionó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente. Después de eso, ella se vino abajo.

…..

**Edward POV.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —preguntó Bella.

Miré el reloj de la pared y algo llamó mi atención.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Uh, qué pasa? —Bella, que tenía las mejillas rojas por el calor, me miró interrogante.

—¿Qué le ocurre al reloj? —inquirí levantándome y todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

Lo tomé y lo agité un poco, esperando que volviera a funcionar y nos dijera la hora correcta, que dejara de contar en reversa.

—Está… ¿Está contando al revés?

—Sí, eso creo. —Jasper se acercó a mí y también agitó el reloj.

Bella me miró con terror y comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos.

—Nadie sobrevive más de una hora. ¡Eso fue lo que dijo la señora Cope!

—Bella, esa mujer está loca, todo lo que dice son estupideces, no deben ser más que cuentos.

—¡Sácanos de una jodida vez de aquí! —chilló Alice, al borde de las lágrimas.

Tragué en seco. ¿Esa cosa en serio estaba contando nuestro tiempo restante en la habitación?

El reloj retrocedió otro minuto y opté por lanzarlo contra la pared. Emmett miró las dos sillas del salón y segundos después tomó una, se dirigió a la ventana y con la mirada me indicó que tomara la otra.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Llamaremos la atención —sentenció él. Aventó una silla y seguida yo lancé la que tenía en mis manos.

Con el temor de destrozarme la mano derecha, me asomé atentos y, por muy extraño que sonara, las sillas habían desaparecido. Emmett y yo nos miramos con asombro y luego él palideció. Si existía una explicación para todo lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, nada explicaba como dos sillas desaparecían.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Las sillas desaparecieron —susurré.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Desaparecieron! —explotó Emmett—. Antes de tocar el piso se esfumaron_._

Silencio. La ventana se cerró de golpe y eso nos sobresaltó a todos.

—No es como si fuera de mucha ayuda —gruñó Emmett.

El silencio reinó una vez más y miré de reojo el reloj. Cinco minutos menos.

Trataba de pensar que esto era algo estúpido y que no nos quedaba solamente ese tiempo dentro de la habitación.

Una ráfaga de aire helado recorrió la habitación y Bella, que vestía sólo una blusa de tirantes delgados, se estremeció.

—Hace frío, ¿no? —preguntó ella mientras trataba de cubrirse los brazos.

—Deberías ponerte tu chaqueta —sugerí, sintiéndome un poco culpable, pues su blusa ahora estaba llena de mi sangre.

Bella asintió y fue a buscarla a la habitación. Segundos más tarde, escuché como gritaba mi nombre.

—¡Edward! —exclamó y todos corrimos a su encuentro.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre? —cuestioné y ella me miró con pánico.

—¿No había una ventana justo ahí? —Bella señaló la pared que ahora estaba totalmente forrada de aquel elegante papel tapiz con flores doradas.

El frío seguía en aumento y estaba seguro de que el termostato no era el culpable de los súbitos cambios de temperatura.

—Bells, amor, ponte tu chamarra. —Bella la tomó y se la puso antes de abrazarse a mí.

Al llegar a la sala, era más que evidente que la temperatura había bajado y de pronto, las luces se apagaron.

Las chicas gritaron y yo salté cuando sentí a Bella aferrarse a mí. Debo reconocer que el miedo me invadió. Si todas esas cosas extrañas ocurrían con las luces encendidas… ¿Qué podíamos esperar en la oscuridad?

…..

El contador indicaba que nos quedaban quince minutos. Los seis estábamos sentados contra la pared, aprovechando la luz que entraba de la ventana sellada. Bella tiritaba bajo mis brazos y mi preocupación crecía cada vez más, pues de los seis, ella era quien menos abrigada estaba y la temperatura a estas alturas era insoportable, el frío nos calaba los huesos.

Apreté a Bella contra mí y ella suspiró temblorosa.

Me separé un poco, dispuesto a sacarme mi chaqueta para dársela a ella, pero Bella me detuvo negando con la cabeza.

—Bella…

—D-Deja de m-moverte —pidió tiritando—. S-Si te mueves, m-me dará más frí-ío. —Se volvió a apretar contra mí y yo la abracé incluso más fuerte.

Jasper, que tenía los labios azules, habló.

—Si no salimos de aquí moriremos de hipotermia —sentenció y yo miré a mi amada novia. Su temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo normal y yo en serio temía por ella.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para llamar la atención, ¡tiene que haber algo!

—¡No podemos hacer nada!, ustedes vieron cómo desaparecieron las sillas.

—Es todo lo material. Teléfonos, llaves, sillas. Lo que sea que esté haciendo esto, no puede contra la madre tierra.

—¿Y es-so en qué nos a-ayuda?

Emmett sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo trasero y nos miró con determinación.

—¿Q-Qué piensas hacer?

—Llamar la atención.

Todos miramos con terror como Emmett aventaba el encendedor al sofá y este, al ser de de tela, rápidamente se incendió.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y yo nos levantamos y tratamos, en vano, de apagar el fuego.

—¡Vamos a morir, Emmett!

—¡No!, ¡alguien vendrá!... Alguien tiene que venir —aseguró él muy seguro. El fuego se propagó rápidamente y ya no había nada más que hacer.

¿Cómo era posible que del polo norte pasáramos al mismísimo infierno?, todo ardía y el humo comenzaba a entrar en nuestros pulmones. Muy a lo lejos, una alarma sonaba insistentemente, la sala estaba en llamas mientras nosotros nos refugiábamos en la cocina.

Mi pánico aumentó cuando noté que Bella no abría los ojos.

—¿Bella?, ¿amor?, vamos cariño, despierta —susurré mientras la agitaba, esperando que despertara. Tosí y me sentí mareado, temía morir así y temía aun más que Bella no fuera a despertar.

Alguien tenía que venir.

Mis párpados se volvían pesados con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Bebé, abre los ojos! ¡Bella! —grité y tosí una vez más, haciendo que el mareo aumentara.

Cuando miré a la habitación, me di cuenta de que el reloj estaba intacto y seguía retrocediendo.

12 segundos.

11.

10…

Después de eso, perdí la conciencia.

…..

_Bip, bip, bip._

Nunca me había gustado el insístete sonido de las máquinas del hospital. Era terriblemente chirriante y molesto.

Aquello me hizo darme cuenta de que me encontraba en donde menos quería estar. Un hospital.

¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿desde cuándo estaba internado?, ¿por qué?

Mi cabeza dolió por el súbito esfuerzo que hacía para recordar. Mucho frío, fuego, Emmett, las chicas… Bella. ¡Bella! ¡Ella no abría los ojos la última vez que la vi!

Abrí los míos de golpe y algo en mi pecho dolió al instante. Tosí por inercia y algo en esa puta máquina se activó pues el _bip_ se alborotó a tal punto de ser extremadamente insoportable.

—Tranquilo mi amor, todo está bien —arrulló la voz de mamá y, rápidamente, me inundó el alivio.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente para tratar de concentrarme un poco, antes de volver a abrirlos y centrar mi mirada en ella. Se notaba preocupada y un poco aliviada. Lágrimas casi invisibles caían por sus mejillas y me miraba con adoración.

—¿Estás bien?, llamaré a la enfermera —anunció.

Negué con la cabeza y al momento me arrepentí, pues mi cuello, por alguna razón desconocida, me dolía.

—No, estoy bien.

Ella asintió un poco más calmada, pero se desplomó poco después, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y me abrazó después, dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran mi cuello.

—¡Oh, estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes! Cuando me dijeron lo que pasó yo… ¡Oh Dios!, tenía tanto miedo… —susurró.

—Estoy bien mamá —musité.

—No sabes cuánto me alivia saberlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Esme dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Los bomberos dijeron que todo comenzó con una chispa detrás de una mesita. Al parecer el contacto que daba corriente a las lámparas se quemó y aquello inició el fuego. Los encontraron a tiempo, inconscientes, pero a tiempo. Yo… No sé qué haría si algo les hubiera pasado.

—Está bien, mamá. Estamos bien —murmuré, tratando de calmarla.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—La habitación quedó destrozada. Los del hotel tendrán que vérselas con una demanda enorme. Al parecer todo fue culpa del mal mantenimiento.

—Olvidemos eso, por favor, simplemente quiero olvidarlo.

—Bien.

El silencio se extendió y yo tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. Tenía que preguntar por ella.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Emmett y Jasper han salido ayer, a Alice y Rosalie solo las tuvieron en observación dos días, están bien…

—¿Y Bella, mamá?, ¿cómo está ella? —exigí saber. Me levanté y traté de sentarme, esperando que respondiera.

—Ella está bien —dijo, ayudándome a sentarme y recriminándome con la mirada. Mis hombros se relajaron y tuve ganas de llorar, no sabía lo que haría si a Bella le hubiese pasado algo—. Tranquilo bebé, Bells está bien, es una chica fuerte. Sigue en observación y tu padre la está cuidando, dice que tardará un poco más en curarse, pero que no hay ningún peligro.

—Ella está bien —exclamé aliviado.

—Ella está bien —secundó mamá.

…..

Era algo tarde, así que sólo hice sonar la bocina, sabiendo que Bella saldría pronto, Charlie me saludó con la mano antes de subirse a la patrulla y marcharse.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel terrible Halloween y Emmett no paraba de pedirnos perdón. Lo cierto es que ya lo habíamos perdonado, pero él no podía enterarse, lo dejaríamos sufrir un poco más. Bella se había recuperado satisfactoriamente y los seis habíamos acordado olvidar aquella noche en la habitación 1200. Cuando alguien nos preguntaba respecto a eso, dábamos respuestas vagas e imprecisas.

Después de lo ocurrido en la 1200 me sentía vigilado y acechado, pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia, todo eso pasaría y con el tiempo lo olvidaría.

Mi móvil vibró y lo busqué, estaba en algún lugar cerca de la palanca de cambios. Cuando elevé la vista después de responderle a Alice y miré por el retrovisor, la sangre se me fue del rostro.

Un hombre me sonreía desde el asiento trasero. Un hombre con el rostro quemado… Un hombre que tenía algo que me parecía familiar. Sonrió y volteé para ver el asiento en donde se suponía que él estaría.

Nada.

No había nada.

Con terror, miré el espejo retrovisor una vez más, pero no había nada.

—¿Pasa algo amor? —preguntó Bella y yo salté asustado. Le ayudé con su mochila y besé sus labios dulcemente antes de responder.

—Creo que aún sigo un poco dormido.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, mirándome con preocupación.

—Sí, es sólo que me desvelé estudiando.

—Ni que lo digas. Yo también estudié hasta el cansancio.

Le sonreí con ternura.

—Nos irá bien bebé, siempre nos va bien.

—Qué arrogante eres —farfulló bromista.

Puse el auto en marcha y traté de distraerme con la voz de Bella, pero no me podía sacar aquella imagen de mi cabeza. La imagen del hombre con el rostro quemado.

Ese hombre era yo.

.

.

.

**1200: **Ahora que ya lo has leído, te explicaré el porqué del nombre. Se suponía que el día era 31 de octubre, Halloween. Y el contador se activaba exactamente a las 11:00 y este no pasaba después de 11:59 porque sólo indicaba una hora en reversa. O sea que el día de Halloween no terminaba, siempre era Halloween, pues nunca pasaba de las 12:00. Es algo enredado, pero espero que entiendas el porqué del número y con ello, del nombre. No fue por el simple hecho de cambiarle el original (:

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo que se supone que debe de dar miedo, así que espero sus opinionesXD.

Pensé en subir este OS en Halloween, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y meh, meh, decidí esperar, así que aquí está. ¡Gracias a Zay por su beteo! :**

YYYY les recomiendo leer el original, claro. O en su defecto ver la película, a mí me encantó y eso que yo no soy de las que ven películas de terror. Amé 1408.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y ahora sí, me pondré al corriente con los fics.

Besos xx, Ivy.


End file.
